


not even at all

by fukurodanis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i don't even know??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodanis/pseuds/fukurodanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok isn't sure if it's one of the best or worst decisions of his life.</p><p>(Starring Chae Hyungwon as the antisocial elder brother, Shin Hoseok as the 'bad boy',  and Lee Minhyuk and Yoo Kihyun as the friends who just won't let Hyungwon live.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not even at all

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the poem in 10 things i hate about you, and inspired by the movie. kind of. if you haven't watched it yet, i highly recommend that you should!!

_**I hate the way you talk to me** _

 

Hyungwon isn't used to people approaching him first. If it's his friends then it's fine but with strangers, it is rare. Their guidance counselor, Miss Kim, tells him it's because he's seen as a heinous asshole by most students in his year. Whatever Miss Kim tells him, it doesn't affect him anyway. He doesn't care.

(It's all kind of amusing, really, how other people view him and Hyungwon can only smile wryly.)

The first time Shin Hoseok talked to him, he brushed him off, throwing a rude and sarcastic reply before walking away. He vaguely recalls the sound of laughter behind him as he walked but whatever. He thought that would be the end of it, because most people—after Hyungwon sasses them and manages to offend them in one way or another—don't bother to talk to him again.

By some kind of miracle, Shin Hoseok approaches him again, casually chatting him up about this band he recently got into and how Hyungwon should listen to them too. (It's too bad that Hyungwon already does and is mildly impressed that Hoseok even knows who the band is. But, of course, he has no plans on telling him.)

It becomes a routine. Hoseok would approach him, (Hyungwon still doesn't get all the sudden interest from the older, seeing that they went to the same school for three years now and never have once talked to each other. So, why the sudden interest?) Hyungwon would sass him, then Hoseok would laugh. He would  _laugh._

If Hyungwon is being honest, it kind of irritates him how Hoseok just won't leave even if Hyungwon managed to offend him in some way.

 

_**and the way you cut your hair** _

 

It really doesn't affect him. Okay, it does. Only slightly. (He can already hear Minhyuk laughing at himin his mind.) He feels attacked, honestly speaking. 

Hoseok's hair looked soft enough as it is when it was a dark brown color, but now he dyed it blonde and cut his hair a little shorter than before. When Hyungwon first saw him with blonde hair, he choked on his own _nothing_ before elegantly coughing his lungs out. Minhyuk does laugh at him this time (patting his back all the while).

Hyungwon feels so attacked.

 

 ~~ ~~ _**I hate the way you drive my car** _

 

Hoseok is sitting in the driver's seat of Hyungwon's car and although Hyungwon insisted that he should drive (it's his car after all), Hoseok had offered and wasn't taking no for an answer. They were on their way to Jinyoung's party which was on the other side of town. It's ridiculous, driving all that way just to attend a party. But they do go.

Hyungwon leans back against his seat, relaxing into it.

Hoseok's driving wasn't like Minhyuk's, who drove like a speed racer and even tries to drift at times ("We're going to die," Hyungwon tells him one time, gripping his seat a little too tightly), or like Kihyun's, who drove exactly like how an ahjumma would, too slow. Hyungwon decides Shin Hoseok is a great driver and he wouldn't mind getting used to this.

 

_**I hate it when you stare** _

 

Hoseok goes to his soccer practice at times, claiming he doesn't have anything better to do when Hyungwon asks. The taller male wasn't really _that_  bothered by it to be honest. 

Kihyun would often regard Hoseok questioningly. The latter often sits by the bleachers when the team has practice. He was there often enough that Hyungwon's teammates start to take notice of him. There were even times when Kihyun would tease Hyungwon about bringing his ' _boyfriend_ ' to practice. Not even Hyungwon's glare could shut him up. 

When they would take a break and Hyungwon gulps down half the water from his bottle, he would feel Hoseok's gaze on him, hard and intense. Hyungwon would make eye contact with him, wondering what he is thinking at the moment. Hoseok would stare back at him before smiling and shooing Hyungwon back to the soccer field.

 

_**I hate your big dumb combat boots** _

 

"You're funny," Hoseok giggles. He downright  _giggles._

"What are you? A twelve year old school girl?" Hyungwon asks in a horrified tone and this time, Hoseok laughs loudly. He almost loses his grip on the guitar.

Hoseok sombers when a few customers give them dirty looks. They were in a public place after all. "Seriously though, what do you think?" He asks before letting Hyungwon look at it.

Hyungwon gently places the acoustic guitar back on its rack. 

He briefly glances at Hoseok's feet. He has new combat boots. Hyungwon can never understand what fashion statement Hoseok is making but the combat boots are still cool on him nonetheless. So he replies, "It's cool, looks good on you."

Hoseok grins.

 

_**and the way you read my mind** _

 

Hyungwon knew he was screwed the moment Hoseok first approached him in soccer practice, the moment he heard Hoseok say his name. It's been two months since then and Hyungwon is still very much screwed.

He gets the confirmation (that he's very much screwed) when Hoseok approaches him when he's alone by the cafeteria. He's deep in thought, thinking about his brother, his acceptance letter from his dream college, his life in general when Hoseok takes a seat in front of him.

Hoseok grins before telling him, "I've had an epiphany."

"And what is that?" Hyungwon asks.

"It's a secret." Hoseok  _winks_ at him. 

"Then why bother telling me about it?" Hyungwon grumbles under his breath, making Hoseok laugh. 

"What're you thinking about?" Hoseok asks, smiling. "You looked so far into your thoughts."

Hyungwon just shrugs but Hoseok gets it. He places a hand over the younger's before saying, "Your dad will come around, you know? He'll eventually allow you to go to your dream university, even if it's on the other side of the country."

When he smiles reassuringly at him, Hyungwon feels  _something_  in his chest. He isn't really sure what it is yet.

For now, he decides that maybe telling Hoseok about him getting accepted to his dream college, which really was on the other side of the country, and his dad just wanting him to go to a nearby college, was a good idea.

 

_**I hate you so much, it even makes me rhyme** _

 

Minhyuk is laughing at him.  _Again._

Hyungwon had been complaining about Hoseok to him and here he was, laughing at Hyungwon, calling his problem  _boy troubles. Our Hyungwonie is having boy troubles!_   _Can you believe it, Kihyun?_

"You even rhymed!  _'How the hell can he look adorable and ridiculously fine at the same time?'_ "

Kihyun hadn't said anything but Hyungwon knows he's laughing along with Minhyuk in his mind with the way his lips are curled up in a smile right now. Hyungwon glares at the both of them. (It only makes Minhyuk laugh harder and Kihyun grin wider.)

He needs new friends.

 

 _**I hate the way you're always right**_  

 

Hyungwon's dad  _does_ come around, just like Hoseok said he would. Although it was a bit hard for him because once Hyungwon left, it would only be him and Changkyun in the house. It would be lonely and Hyungwon has got to admit he would really miss his brother and his dad once he moves out of their house and off to college. But his dad eventually comes around and allows Hyungwon to go.

"Thank you," Hyungwon tells his dad for the millionth time that night, the grin never leaving his face.

 

 **_I hate it when you lie_**  

 

Prom season comes and Hyungwon couldn't care less, until Hoseok invites him. At first, he was mildly surprised Hoseok even asked him to prom because one, he doesn't even like prom and two, Hoseok knows he doesn't like prom.

It takes a lot of persuading on Hoseok's part but he eventually gets Hyungwon to agree. So they go together. (Hyungwon had to endure Minhyuk's endless teasing, saying Hyungwon finally solved his  _boy troubles._ )

It's quite funny. Hyungwon really was having fun at prom, something he never really expected to enjoy. Hoseok keeps him company and is laughing and smiling along with him. He knows he has this dumb smile on his face when someone approaches them. It's Ji-ho, a total tool that Hyungwon wants to avoid for the rest of his life and maybe punch in the face (just once!).

Everything happens all at once.

Ji-ho is telling Hoseok to give his money back because their deal wasn't even done. Hyungwon's ears are ringing at the words  _money_ and  _deal_. He slowly starts to realize what was happening. The next words that comes out of Ji-ho's lips only confirms it.

 _"I didn't pay you to date_ him  _just so this could happen to me! Changkyun is here with someone else!"_

Hyungwon bites back a bitter laugh, curling his fist.

That's what it was, huh? A deal to get the school's most heinous asshole, as dubbed by Miss Kim, wrapped around somebody's finger. No wonder Hoseok suddenly took an interest in him. He should've never let him get close, never warmed up to him.

"So that's your motive." Hyungwon laughs this time and it sounds so hollow even against his own ears.

Hoseok is looking at him helplessly, pleadingly and Hyungwon just gives him a smile that is so full of bitterness and anger. 

He pushes past him, leaving the event.

 

_**I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse, when you make me cry** _

 

If he is being totally honest with himself, he quite enjoyed the time he spent together with Hoseok even though it was just a big game to him. And that what makes Hyungwon so mad at himself.

He recalls the time when Hoseok had drove him home after Jinyoung's party. He had leaned in close but Hoseok turned his head and said something he can't quite remember. All he knows is that his drunk self actually found a good reason to get mad and it stayed that way even after three days. As a way of apologizing, Hoseok arranged the marching band to play for him as he sang  _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_  at the soccer field in front of everyone to see.Hyungwon had laughed at him until his eyes turned into crescents.

"You should've seen his expression when you laughed," Minhyuk told him, just a few hours after that incident. "Looked so stunned and enamored."

_Yeah right._

(Hyungwon doesn't notice but a single tear has dropped onto his pillow before he's lulled to sleep, feeling so drained and tired.)

 

_**I hate it when you're not around, and the fact you didn't call** _

 

Hyungwon doesn't see Hoseok around in school after prom. He doesn't know if he's worried or relieved. Worried about what happened to the guy or relieved that he won't have to see him for a while. It's Hoseok's thing after all. He often goes on absences for days on end. But after the third day, Hyungwon starts to worry more and more.

He waits for Hoseok to call him, to tell him he's safe and explain why he did what he did. But there's no call that comes. His thumb would occasionally hover over the green phone symbol next to Hoseok's name but he doesn't press call. 

"He told me he was busy with things," Hyunwoo had told him when Hyungwon went to the workshop and asked him. It wasn't giving much but it's enough for now. 

 

**_but mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_ **

 

Kihyun had texted him to get his ass home immediately after class. Hyungwon had sent him a bunch of question marks in reply.  _Just do it!!!!_ Kihyun replied with far too many exclamation points.

He speed walks to his home and there sitting on their porch is Shin Hoseok holding an acoustic guitar. Shin Hoseok, who looks absolutely stunning as Hyungwon last saw him, is sitting by their porch.

Hyungwon doesn't have half the mind to get mad. He jogs towards him and says, "Yah, Shin Hoseok, where have you been?' He sounds a lot like Kihyun but he doesn't care. He just says what he's thinking, although there are so many things going on in his head. He misses Hoseok but he's too embarrassed to admit it out loud.

Hoseok smiles at him sheepishly. It doesn't work. If only, it only makes Hyungwon glare at him.

"Hyungwonie," Hoseok starts and Hyungwon wills himself not to succumb to nicknames.

"I know what I did was a total asshole move and I don't have any excuses for it. Just," he pauses before continuing, "hear me out okay?"

He sees the slightest of nods from Hyungwon and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"It was originally about the money at first. Ji-ho was there to give it to me so I accepted. He told me he'd pay me to date you just so he can date your younger brother since everyone knows Changkyun can't date unless you do. I thought, how hard can his request be. But it was. Getting you to even smile at me was hard enough. But then you opened up to me. I was glad and then I realized that throughout our hang outs, your smile may have been doing things to my poor fragile heart. Remember when I told you I had an epiphany? That was it. I tried to call it off but Ji-ho was having none of it."

Hyungwon doesn't reply. He just raises his eyebrows and Hoseok runs his hand down his face, laughing slightly. He's a bit embarrassed but he knows he has to push through with it. He won't find the courage if it's any later.

"You're gonna make me do it aren't you?"

Hyungwon doesn't reply but Hoseok takes it as a yes.

"Okay." He breathes out. "Chae Hyungwon, I'm sorry I was stupid but I like you.  _I like you._ " He then hands Hyungwon the acoustic guitar that was in his hands the whole time. It's the same one from the music shop near their school, the one Hyungwon had been eyeing for the past year. "I had extra cash. Some fool paid me to date this guy and I screwed up, I fell for him in the process."

A smiles slowly blooms on Hyungwon's lips. After a few moments of silence, he finally gives Hoseok a reply, "Shin Hoseok, you're unbelievably stupid and cheesy too. Don't think you can just a buy me a guitar whenever you screw up."

Hoseok looks down on his hands, but when he hears the next words that come out of Hyungwon's lips, he immediately looks up at him in awe.

"But I like you.  _I like you too._ "

 

 

 

Hyungwon doesn't hate Hoseok.

_**not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mess for like two hours straight because i couldn't sleep??? and i have classes in the morning??


End file.
